Nuclear Reaction
by DESTOS Defender O.S
Summary: Jack is kidnapped and Alex finds out the truth about Jack.
1. Chapter 1

Alex sighed while he walked home from school. He took out a key and opened the door. It had been so long since he'd been in school he forgot the simple necessities like math and English. He threw his backpack on a chair and got a drink out of the fridge. The last thing he saw was the hard wood floor.

"Gosh why is it that when I finally get settled back to normal life I have to go back to missions?" Alex wondered.

He looked around the room. All he could see was an old bathtub and something he had never seen or heard of (and he never wanted to). All of a sudden a large, muscular man came in and grabbed Alex by the neck. Alex recognized the grip it was what choked him into unconsciousness at his home. The man carried him into the next room and he would never forget what he saw; skeletons were everywhere. He saw blood all over the walls. When the man opened another door Alex was relived. But it was short lived for more torture devices where in this room as well. He was told to sit at a desk by the huge man so he did. Then the most terrifying man Alex had ever seen walked into the room on the opposite side Alex had entered. Half his face looked ugly the other side look like any other human around.

"I'm Destos," the man explained. "Sorry if I scared you by having my men knock you out but I need you're help. I'm in the Nuclear Facility Accident Committee, which might help explain my appearance."

"What ever it is you want, forget it." Alex told the man.

"I had a feeling you would say that, so say hi to Jack. " said Destos.

Up from a huge hole Alex never saw when he came in was a rising cage and inside was Jack Starbright.

"You can't do this!" Alex exclaimed. "Let her go, she has nothing to do with what ever you want."

"What she knows is vital to you're assignment." Destos told Alex. "But ok if u want her dead than leave us or she'll live if u work for us until the deed is done."Said destos. "Fine what do you want me to do." said Alex.

"You want me to do what?" screamed Alex.

"You want me to infiltrate all nuclear plants in England." "Its not as hard as it… "Let me get this strait jack really works at a nuclear plant." "And you think she can help me shut down all the plants." "How will this help you're cause any way?" Alex was rushing about his whole head was spinning he still was in shock that jack worked at a nuclear power plant. "This will help our cause because all the people in the committee have been in nuclear accident and we are making England safer by shutting down the plants." "How am I supposed to shut them all down?" "There is one big plant that can control all the other nuclear plants." "Ok I'll do it." Said Alex. He was admitting defeat he wasn't going to loose jack but something inside him said why should I do a mission why not let them kill jack she lied to me anyway.

The drive home was silent no one talked jack had the look of shame in her eyes. Alex was still in the state of confusion his mind was still racing with thoughts and then one of those thoughts led to an idea. The other lead to feeling like if he did this he would scare the entire country and would be ashamed by every one in M16. He was starting to get so confused he was starting to cry when it happened he had the greatest idea. But then something else came up they said they would watch his every move he could never do the plan even if the area was secure they could of put a tracking device on him or somewhere. He was getting so tired yet he couldn't tell because he was getting lost in his thoughts when he stepped into his house his body couldn't stay awake any longer he collapsed on his first step in side and started to snore.

Alex woke up not remembering what had happened when he walked into the house. He thought with the headache he had some one slammed his head with musical symbols. Then every thing came back to him the torture room the plan he said wouldn't work. "Rise and shine we got a message from destos he said that he is sending a limo to pick us up". "I'm sorry for not telling you that I had another job while u where on missions, " said jack. "Its ok " said Alex "I understand when im on missions the government cant pay you so you needed the money." "I'm glad you understand Alex I would of never forgave myself if u didn't forgive me."

At the end of the school week Alex and jack started to plan out the mission. The plan jack said all codes are the same for each nuclear plant so she would use her codes to get in they would get some clothes from inside then when no ones looking and shut them all down.

But when the day came to do the mission every thing went in the wrong direction. "I just hope this works." Said Alex " me to" said jack. When jack and Alex went up to the first door after they parked jack entered the code but it was the wrong one somehow someone found out about this problem. Then 5-armed guards wearing black clothes come out of the door but Alex was ready when he heard the intruder alarm. The next thing the guards knew Alex had unarmed them the guns all over but non-in reach. Alex went low to duck one of the guards who thrust his fist at Alex's face. Alex stuck his leg out and spinned 90 degrease and tripped a guard. He tackled another then he jumped and did a flip to get behind the last to guards and he slammed there heads together. "Take there weapons and there uniforms we are going in as guards." Alex said. Jack was still in shock from what she just saw a 14 year old beat up 5 adult men who where armed to the teeth. The last noise made was Alex shooting all the guards with his sub automatic machine gun.

Now that Alex and jack where in the nuclear plant they weren't sure the codes jack had would shut them all down and they where right. Almost 500-armed guards came in Alex dropped his weapon so fast it fired rapidly taking down a dozen guards. Then the war really began all the guards fired Alex and jack took cover behind the control panel and continue to fire. Then jack was shot in the arm the wound wasn't fatal but Alex was terrified when he heard her scream. Then in the middle of it all they got captured. Alex thought great now im in deep trouble with M16. But he wasn't they knew everything that was going on because it was all part of there "secret" training all of it was fake even jack knew about it. The guards were really robots (made by smithers) and the nuclear plant was just a training facility they use to cover all the real things that go on in there.


	2. Chapter 2

But something was wrong in the picture. When smithers and Alex where talking one day smithers said he never was able to make a robot that could act like a human the guards where so human like though. And Alan had a smirk on his face when he told him they secretly trained him. And Alex knew that Alan never showed his emotions. And every one had a strange voice. Alex continued to think of this on the car ride home also he had also heard a strange voice change in jack as well.

When Alex got home he went to the fridge he got out some water. Then he was knocked out same place, same time.

Alex awoke with a fright. " O my god how many times is this going to happen." Said Alex. Then the door opened and the same muscular guy came into the same room as before except this time he lifted him off the ground then slammed him onto the floor and dragged him into the torture room then passed the torture room. And then there was destos. And then it clicked inside his mind he now understood what was wrong destos was acting as Alan when destos said "hi again" everything came together jack wasn't jack but was someone else in a costume Alan was really destos and smithers was the muscular guy who knocked Alex out. " I see you're wondering why I had Juliry knock you out again" said destos. I understand everything you are posing as Alan blunt Juliry as smithers and someone else as jack." Said Alex. " But what I haven't figured out yet is why you're doing this." "Isn't it obvious I want to set off a nuclear reaction the codes my counter part Mariah who is posing as jack has the codes to set off all plants to explode but the first was a test" said destos "soon I will show England why we don't need nuclear power and if my other helpers succeed we will show the world that we don't need nuclear power". Said destos. "Then why did you bring me into this plan you could have perfectly left me out" asked Alex. "Because I need you to escort Mariah to the plant and kill the guards or I will kill you and you're friends by dumping you into "the reality of death". Destos said. "What is the reality of death you ask it is a game similar to when you had to escape and play a video game but in real life" said destos. "You wont get away with this I bet the government knows what is going on right now" said Alex even though he knew that the government had not the slightest clue what was going on in the war in Iraq so he had doubts they knew what was going on in England. " Great im forced to do something against my country". Alex muttered

The next day the plan was under way. Alex didn't get any sleep because he had to sleep in the torture room. The truck he had to ride in was really ugly just like destos. But then Alex had the same idea as the one he had when he thought jack really worked for a nuclear plant. He couldn't get it out of his head it was way to risky to try he kept on telling himself then he decided to just do it.

The next thing Alex knew he was at the nuclear plant that had access to all other plants. Mariah used a code to open the door it worked. The 2 guards by the door where no match for Alex. Then when they both got into the main control room Alex did it he tripped Mariah and toke out a ipod he remembered smithers (the real smithers not the fake smithers) gave him a emergency ipod it would call for the special swat team to come to aid if Alex was on a mission that was not asked for by Alan. Then he saw Mariah take out a dagger she tried to stab him but she missed him by a centimeter because he jumped right over her. He saw another dagger and pulled it out now it was a battle between good and evil there where no more guards to back Alex up if he needed help all he had to do was wait for the swat team to arrive. But then a small explosion happened on the wall behind Alex and guards on Mariah side where here now and shooting at Alex but then a explosion happened on the opposite side of the evil guards the Calvary had arrived it was the swat team. All hell broke lose at that moment and then Alex remembered where he was in a nuclear plant that if the firing from both sides went into the nuclear facility it would explode. O shit thought Alex. He was lucky to still be fighting Mariah she had graduated at the top of her class in the fighting style of using a dagger. A missile launcher fired and almost hit close enough to Alex to kill him. A swat trooper used a radio and called for back up. " We need more troops in sector 5210 they are out numbering us and we need a nuclear technician to shut down this plant before we accidentally blow it up and send chaos into London. Then hell released the flame the plant was over heating from all the missiles and guns being fired all the troops heard the alarm it was going to happen. But Alex couldn't let Mariah go she had to die so Alex stayed and continued to fight then a flame erupted then another the plant could now explode at any time. But Alex knew the less people that destos had on his side the better chance Alex had. Then he finally got his dagger into Mariah in the stomach. But when that happened Alex ran to escape. He finally got out side 5 scientist went inside to shut down the plant. A chopper landed to pick Alex up and bring him to safety.

The next day all of it was on the news people who clammed to have seen it the plant never exploded but it was so close if one second had passed longer it would have blown. Alex was happy to find out that jack Alan and smithers where found. But Alex knew he still had to kill destos and Juliry. But he was on his own because they had not captured jack smithers and blunt someone else did.

He went back to the building that he was captured in. what was strange was that there where no guards there when he saw hundreds of guards yesterday then something clicked inside his mind the guards he saw where scorpia's they had a scorpion on there chest now everything was coming together destos must be working for scorpia. Because he saw Juliry at the classes when he joined.

He went inside and saw destos and a really young lady they where kissing. Alex thought what did she see in him he was ugly. But no matter how much he didn't want to see destos and his ugly face he had to. He slammed the door open ad threw a dagger but it missed destos head by centimeters. "Nice to see you again Alex but im really busy right now." Said destos "sure you are you wont be for long once im done killing you" Alex said. The destos drew a sub machine gun from under the table and began to fire. He missed Alex. Alex rolled and ducted to not get shot. Then Juliry came in and Alex kicked him in the balls. " For the love of god damn it" Alex kept on hitting Juliry. Then finally Alex hit him hard enough he finally fell down in to much pain but destos was still firing. Alex couldn't stop him he had a gun then he saw what he did not believe the young lady toke out a pistol and shot destos. " Huh I thought you loved him?" Alex asked all confused. " I am a secret agent like you Alex I was going to kill them all but you came in and I couldn't let them kill you," she said. Then a hole burst open in a pipe destos must have shot it and the pipe was to weak to hold any more water was every where. then it happened the foundation was to weak to hold up people asnd water so it started to crumble. the entire apatment was starting to shake luckly destos was the only one living in the hotel. "we have to get out of here" said alex. " i agree" said the young lady. " by the way my name is laura." she said. alex and laura ran out of the room but where amazed to find out not just destos's room pipe burst but every room bursted then alex remembered something. destos said if he killed him every thing would burst. alex thought he ment in is life not the pipeing of the hotel. alex finally got to the stairs which wasnt that long but it sure felt like it. but when he toke a step the stairs fell apart and water was begining to rise even more it was up to his chest now and if he went lower he would drown but he looked around to try and find a way but then he noticed laura was gone. but alex noticed the water was lowering now finally laura came into the stair well. "sorry i was going to open all the windows so we had more time to run" she said " come on we have to jump it wont kill us if we fall the water will catch us". she said. " ok on three"said alex. but laura was already jumping and she made it so next alex jumped and he made it as well. they swam under water he had to look where he was going but his eyes hurt so bad he wanted his goggles from home. but he couldn't he had to find a window and open it or break it beforethe entire hotel collaspesed. alex felt like he had only seconds left finnaly he opened a window he was almost sucked out with the tromendous force it made. laura finnaly cracked one also they went down to the next floor and did the same. then they where finnaly on the bottom floor when he saw her mariah was back with a knife and a vengence to kill alex and behind her was scorpias knew plan leader destos's brother alex reconized the uglyness it must have run in the family. mariah went straight for alex he had no weapon but he saw a knife flowting so he toke it and fought mariah he thought she died but she didnt he saw out of the corner of his eye laura and destos's brother they had stabbed each other at the same time and now they where both dead there blood filled the water alex knew mariah couldn't hold on forever she was goinbg to run out opf air. and she did once alex threw the knife and choked mariah. he made sure that she was dead. he escaped but with laura who was barly alive.

the next day he waited out side in the lounge for the doctor report laura was alive but she had to stay 10 more nights. he was glad that she was alright. but then a explosion happened in the lounge alex couldnt remember what had happened when he woke up he couldnt reconize where he was then some one came into the room it was destos son. wow a family of ugly criminals alex thought. alex was wundering who else would come after him detos's mom. he couldnt move and he soon found out why he was givin a strong erbal tea so strong it relaxes youre muscles to much and u cant move. "hello alex" said jorna. "why does youre family always come after me im not the one who destroyed youre good looks". "youre luvcky i dont hold that against you" said jorna


End file.
